


I may have unexpectedly, and inadvertently, and certainly without prior planning, slept with Will (I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal Part 2 Hannibal's POV)

by ElectraRhodes



Series: "Oops, I did it again" Hannigram Style [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bedebal?, M/M, NOTP, Tumblr made me do it, actually it was the comments on part one, also obviously, another missing scene, just fluff, lets not blame them though, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Clue, still in the title. Part 2. Hannibal's POV.Based on the very amusing gif set on Tumblr by Sirenja-and-the-stag where Will is all 'I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal' and Jack is like 'What? Did you trip over something?'I'm embarrassed to say there's already a part three and four in the works as well as the 'last week' bit.But it's a general election in the U.K. today and I need something to distract me/cheer me up/help me avoid the boiling pit of despair, and I've already read Overcoming twice.





	I may have unexpectedly, and inadvertently, and certainly without prior planning, slept with Will (I might have accidentally slept with Hannibal Part 2 Hannibal's POV)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libran53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libran53/gifts).



> For everyone who left kudos or commented on part one. And for libran53 ...
> 
> In under twelve hours it became my most kudosed story ever. Of course it did. Because it took ten minutes to write. Dammit.

'Hannibal? You're very distracted, is there something amiss?'

Hannibal looks at Bedelia, really, of all of his acquaintances and those with whom he is friendly she might be the most appropriate confidante. 

'I have accomplished something rather unexpected and unplanned for'

'Oh. That seems..' she tests out a few words mentally, 'less usual. Would you like to share something of it?'

Hannibal's face is mostly quite still, it is only with close scrutiny that she becomes aware he might possibly be thought to be smiling, around the very edges, she raises an eyebrow, mildly encouraging should he wish to commit,

'I believe I have mentioned the emergent dynamic between myself and a colleague'

'Will Graham, the profiler? You have mentioned him. Has something happened to alter that? I thought you were reflecting on the possibilities of friendship?'

'I have been. I am.' He pauses, considers, Bedelia wishes she'd already opened the wine 'Will and I. We may have slept together last week,'

'May have done? Or did? Hannibal, there is something avoidant in your language, are you regretting the episode? You appear to have at the least a cordial relationship with him, he admires you certainly, and there is considerable mutual enjoyment from what you have described here'

Hannibal blinks, 

'I'm not entirely sure I know what you mean'

'I think you do. He seeks you out, listens to you, encourages your ideas. He enjoys what you lay before him'

She winces slightly at the unintended double entendre. Hannibal appears oblivious. It's possible he may have this bad.

'That is true, and yet, I believe he behaves thus with all those he might designate friends'

'Hannibal? You mentioned previously that he arrived on your doorstep at dawn. That is more than just 'friends'. And does he seem content? How is he responding?'

'I believe he is. We have had dinner together since... and..'

'.... and you slept together again?'

'It would seem so. Somewhat'

'Indeed? Somewhat? So, is it now your aspiration that this might continue in a similar vein?'

They're interrupted by Hannibal's cell phone, he makes an apologetic smile towards Bedelia and glances at the caller icon. And blanches. Alana Bloom. Hannibal makes a face as he turns the screen towards Bedelia so that she might see.

'You should tell her. After all, what is the worst that can happen? And really Hannibal, it could be far worse, couldn't it?'

'Really? How so?'

Bedelia smiles a little nastily,

'It could have been Franklyn'

Hannibal can only stare at her in horror.

**Author's Note:**

> This one took fifteen.


End file.
